Beneath Closed Eyes
by The Demise of the Fallen Angel
Summary: Pain. Anguish. Self-hatred. Fuji has to put on a smiling mask to hide from his past. He had to hide his guilt and agony for he abandoned a very special person a long time ago…
1. Chapter 1

Beneath Closed Eyes

By: The Demise of the Fallen Angel

* * *

Summary: Pain. Anguish. Self-hatred. Fuji has to put on a smiling mask to hide from his past. He had to hide his guilt and agony for he abandoned a very special person a long time ago…

_**I hope you'd like my first try on writing a fanfic! So, here goes…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Disclaimer: Yes, I wish I owned Prince of Tennis. Unfortunately, I don't.

* * *

Chapter I

"Fujiko, why do you always close your eyes?"

Trust Eiji to come up with a question so unrelated to their current topic. The two of them was in an ice cream parlor, talking about the results of the ranking matches. It was unfortunate that Inui had lost his regular position, but the talented freshman despite his arrogance was a great addition to the team.

"Fujiko! Can you stop spacing out and just answer my question?" Eiji put on his cutest pout, hoping that Fuji would answer the question that boggled his mind since their first meeting.

"Saa, I wonder too." was all that Fuji replied before focusing his attention on licking off the wasabi flavored ice cream.

-o0o-

_"Syusuke! H-help me!"_

_A bloodied hand reached for his own trembling ones._

_"I- I don't want t-to die yet. P-please help m-me."_

_The voice faltered. Shallow breaths came from the limp body. All energy was robbed off from the frail frame. Blood was pooling around the body._

"_S-Syusuke! Please save m-me."_

_A small, cold hand was clutching his hand tightly as if it was a lifeline._

"_Hey, where did those brats go?"_

"_They can't be that far away. One of them was shot."_

_His breath hitched as he heard the voices. It was the same voices as their captors._

_Fuji felt his whole body tremble in fear. His cheek stung on the part where one of their captors hit him for trying to escape._

"_Syusuke!"_

_The cold hand tightened its grip. He looked at the bloody mess surrounding the body. He's quite sure that even if they were to escape from here, the gunshot was too deep and the lost blood was too much, the body won't survive._

"_P-please, Syusuke. Save me!"_

_Tightening his resolve, he clutched the small hand and brought it to his lips. He then leaned down to kiss the bloody forehead, careful not to press on the knife wound._

_Blood smeared on his lips. It was salty and it made him a bit nauseous._

_His tears kept on flowing out of his eyes._

"_Gomenasai!"_

_It was all he said before he stood up and ran for his life._

"_Syusuke!"_

_The voice rang with desperation and betrayal._

_Rapid footsteps of their captors were heard, heading towards their direction._

"_Syusuke! Syusuke!"_

_The voice kept on shouting his name._

"_Syu-"_

_Tears flooded his vision as he ran and ran for safety._

"_Gomenasai, Kazuki. Please forgive me."_

_Fuji whispered as he continued to run away._

"_SYUSUKEEE!!!!!"_

_**BANG!**_

_A loud scream, a gunshot and there was silence._

-o0o-

Fuji's body shot up. Sweat trickled down his face.

"Syusuke, did you dream of that again?"

He barely heard Yumiko-neesan's voice. The voice screaming his name was still ringing in his ears.

He looked up to see his sister hovering above him. Concern was written all over her beautiful face.

He accepted the glass of water his sister handed and drank.

"I'm fine now, neesan. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Don't worry?!", Her voice rose an octave higher, "How can I not worry? You had been dreaming that same dream for 5 years! Can't you let go of the past, Syusuke?"

His gripped his blanket tighter, but he kept his calm, smiling face.

"I'm fine, neesan."

She sighed in defeat, knowing that his younger brother won't admit his true feelings to anyone.

"Fine, but you have to go back to sleep."

He nodded in agreement to indulge his sister.

She closed the door behind her and he could hear her footsteps slowly fading.

He sighed and slumped on the soft bed once again.

He touched his lips. He could still taste the salty blood that smeared on his lips. It was her blood.

Memories of that night 5 years ago flashed before his eyes clearly and vividly, as if it happened only yesterday.

Fuji closed his eyes to stop himself from crying, but still, tears found their way out of his eyes and they flowed abundantly on his pale cheeks.

He remembered the pale body, slowly draining out of blood. The bloody hand that reached out to clutch his own. The voice that screamed his name over and over again. The gunshot.

Pain surged through his heart. Memories of that night were too painful and his heart was aching, it's as if it was bounded by shackles, as if it was clenched in a vice-like grip.

He couldn't forgive himself for abandoning her, his best friend. Maybe if he didn't leave her, if he just stayed by her side, if only he was strong enough to fight his fear, if only he wasn't such a coward who ran away, maybe, just maybe he could save her. Maybe he could prevent her from dying.

He covered his face with the pillow to muffle the sobs that escaped his lips.

Once again, he remembered the pale body, slowly draining out of blood. The bloody hand that reached out to clutch his own. The voice that screamed his name over and over again. The gunshot.

He kept on playing those memories on his mind, like a lullaby to drift him off to sleep and pain once again conquered his body. Tears kept on flowing from his eyes as he slowly drifted off to unconsciousness.

Maybe he's much of a masochist as he is a sadist.

-o0o-

"Fuji!" Oishi's frantic voice welcomed him as he entered the clubroom. It was before morning practice and only regulars occupied the room. Morning practice for regulars starts earlier than the other club members.

He smiled at the vice-captain. "What is it, Oishi?"

"Fuji, have you been crying?" Oishi asked him, worried about his welfare. "Your eyes are red and puffed."

The question piqued the interest of the other regulars. They all looked at him worriedly.

"No, I haven't."

Tezuka, being the captain stepped forward. "Fuji, you're paler than usual. Are you okay?"

Before he could retort with a 'Oh, but I'm really pale.", Momoshiro interrupted him.

"Fuji-senpai, I know you're naturally pale, but buchou was right, you're paler than usual."

"Did you eat breakfast, Fuji?" Inui inquired.

"Yes, Yumiko-neesan's wasabi sushi was as delicious as ever."

"Did you have enough sleep?" Kawamura asked.

"Yes, the bed was as comfortable as ever."

"Are you sick?" Eiji reached out to touch Fuji's forehead to check his temperature.

"No, I don't think so."

"You're temperature seems normal. Are you feeling anything bad? Nausea, pai-"

"Eiji, I'm fine." He smiled at his friend then turned towards the other regulars. "Really, I'm fine."

"If that's what you say." Tezuka said and picked up his racket before leaving to start his usual warm-ups.

Fuji looked around and saw someone missing.

"It seems like our new regular is late. I hope he won't make this a habit." He said as he put on his regular uniform.

"Mou, ochibi is late! He should be here or Tezuka's gonna make him run death laps!" Eiji said as he twirled his racket on his hand.

"Hmm… I'm sure he will enjoy building his stamina with Tezuka's laps, ne Eiji?" He smiled at his friend who stepped back a little upon seeing his smile.

"Fujiko, you look creepy with that smile."

Momo, Kaidoh and Kawamura hurriedly left to start their own warm-ups.

"Oi, Echizen! You shouldn't make tardiness a habit."

"Saa, it seems that he's here." He said as he heard Momo's loud voice greet the freshman.

"Ochibiiii!" Eiji ran to greet his favorite kouhai, glomping the little boy in the process. Oishi trailed behind his doubles partner.

Fuji pulled his jersey's zipper up. Its early spring, so the weather is still a bit cold.

"Blame this idiot neesan who woke up late!" Echizen scoffed at his sister who was running right behind him.

"Oi! Don't call your sister idiot, brat!" A girl's voice was heard then a thump. The girl apparently hit Echizen's head with her own tennis bag.

"Idiot neesan." Echizen mumbled earning him another smack on the head as his older sister glared at him.

"Echizen, you shouldn't treat your sister like that." Kawamura gently said.

Fuji chuckled as he heard the voices outside. It seems that the cocky, arrogant freshman brat likes to tease his sister.

He pulled one of his rackets from his bag.

He grabbed the door handle and opened it.

**CLACK!**

He dropped his racket.

What greeted him was probably the biggest shock of his life.

Startling azure eyes were wide open with shock.

His throat ran dry.

His hands were getting clammy.

His stomach tightened.

His whole body trembled.

"K-Kazuki?" He whispered in a soft almost breathless voice.

The girl bickering with Echizen stopped and turned her head towards him.

**THUD!**

She dropped her tennis bag.

"Syu-Syusuke?"

She managed to whisper before she fainted.

* * *

Fujiko - Eiji's endearing way of calling Fuji

Gomenasai - I'm sorry.

neesan - An honorific used to regard an older sister.

senpai - This refers to upperclassmen. The opposite of this is kouhai, which is what an upperclassman would call an underclassman. Example, a freshman would call a senior senpai, while the senior would call the freshman kouhai.

buchou - captain

Ochibi - Eiji's nickname for Ryoma.

* * *

_**So, how was it?**_

_**Please tell me if I made Fuji OOC or if I wrote something to your displeasure. I'm hoping I could finish the second chapter soon. But I need something to stir up my drive so…**_

_**Reviews are mostly welcomed. Constructive criticism would be very helpful and flames are also accepted.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath Closed Eyes

By: The Demise of the Fallen Angel

* * *

Summary: Pain. Anguish. Self-hatred. Fuji has to put on a smiling mask to hide from his past. He had to hide his guilt and agony for he abandoned a very special person a long time ago…

* * *

_**Math midterms coming up! But I'll try my best to update next week!**_

_**This chapter is for SmartOotori, my first ever reviewer! Arigatou gozaimasu! Also for lovemoonlight, Midnight Strawberry, and kikumalu01 for the wonderful reviews. Thanks a lot! *bow**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Normal Conversation"

"**English"**

Disclaimer: Yes, I wish I owned Prince of Tennis. Unfortunately, I don't.

* * *

Chapter I

"_Here, Kazuki." 10-year old Fuji held a wrapped box. "Yumiko-neesan baked this herself."_

_They were playing tennis in the tennis court at their school. It was a fine Sunday and since there's no class, they asked permission from their coach to use the courts, in which the coach agreed. After all, they had to keep their skills honed._

"_Hmm…" A dark-haired girl the same age sniffed then smiled. "I smell melon bread!"_

_She then grabbed the box and opened it hastily. Her caramel-colored eyes twinkled in delight upon seeing the contents._

"_It's for you. Neesan knew you don't like to eat meals during lunch so she made you bread instead." _

"_You mean, you told her I like melon bread and you asked her to make these for me. You're so sweet Syusuke." She smiled brightly at him._

_He smiled back at the girl, amusement dancing in his azure orbs as he watched the girl devour the bread._

"_Saa…"_

_Then they fell into a comfortable silence as he opened his own bento._

_Her sister made his favorite, unagi sushi. He uttered a silent 'Itadakimasu!' before lifting a piece into his mouth._

_They were in the middle of a meal when someone grabbed him from behind. He struggled when he heard Kazuki's yelp, obviously in pain._

_He tried to scream before a handkerchief was abruptly shoved into his nose._

_He inhaled something foul-smelling and his vision started to blur, his head becoming heavy._

'_Kazuki…'_

_It was all he remembered before darkness enveloped him._

-o0o-

_When Fuji woke up, he was already in an old abandoned building. His hands were tied behind him and his feet were bound as well. He noticed his back was on pain and realized he must have been shoved into the wall earlier._

_He looked around and was relieved to see Kazuki just a few feet away. She was leaning on the wall, and just like him, her hands and feet were bound too. Her head hung low, her bangs covered her face. Obviously, she hasn't awakened yet._

_He scooted towards her and nudged her with his elbow._

"_Kazuki…" He whispered._

_She moaned and raised her head. There was a gash on her forehead. It seemed like she got cut on something in the process of being abducted. The bleeding has stopped but there was blood around it._

"_Syusuke, where are we?"_

_He shook his head. "I don't know."_

_She looked at him and presented a pair of fear-stricken orbs. She started to cry silently but she couldn't hold back the trembling of her whole body._

"_I'm scared." A tear fell down on her cheek. Fuji's eyes softened and he scooted closer._

_He murmured words of comfort to her ears to at least stop her from shivering. To his relief, she had calmed down a bit but she started to chew on her lower lip. She rested her head on his shoulders and he leaned his head on top of hers._

"_Ooh, what a touching sight!" A male voice boomed through the empty space._

_Kazuki's head shot up and looked at the man. Her fear doubled when she saw the man's face._

_It was a burly, large man. His exposed arms were covered with scars and burn marks. What made him so frightening even to Fuji who's rarely afraid, was the big ugly scar on his face. The dark scar ran from his forehead, through his left eye down to the center of his upturned nose and onto his chin._

"_Syusuke…" Kazuki pressed herself on Fuji's side and he felt her tremble again._

"_What do you want?!" He snarled at the man and tried to break free._

_The man bent down and looked at him intensely._

_Fuji reacted based on his instincts and before the man knew it, he banged his head against the man's forehead._

_The man cussed and slapped him hard on the cheek._

"_Don't you dare do that again!"_

"_W-What do you want with us?" Kazuki's soft and trembling voice showed her fear clearly._

"_Don't worry little girl, once were through with the transaction, you and your friend can walk out of here." The scary man smirked before leaving._

_Fuji, though afraid, kept his brains working. And what he found out added another wave of panic on his mind._

_One, this is kidnap for ransom. Kazuki came from a rich family, not to mention famous. Kazuki, however was kept on low profile by her parents to avoid situations like this. Apparently, that plan of theirs failed for they were in this horrible situation._

_Two, their captors were already negotiating with Kazuki's parents, and since he's here, with his own parents as well. His family may not be as rich as Kazuki's, but they are well-off, since his father has a high position in a big company operating abroad._

_And three, the most frightening of all, the man didn't plan on letting them out alive._

'_Who,' Fuji thought, 'in his right mind would kidnap someone, flash his face around, and let his captives go?'_

_Fuji grimaced. The man definitely won't let them out alive. He looked at Kazuki and kept this information to himself._

_Though he was very afraid himself, he steeled himself, kept himself from shivering. He was pondering on how to escape from this place._

_Through the only source of light in this large but almost empty room, a small window about 5 feet from the ground, he saw nothing that could aid them for their escape._

_Then something clicked in his mind._

"_Kazuki, did you wear that pretty sakura-like bracelet today?" He whispered softly._

_She looked up and confusion replaced fear on her eyes._

"_Is this your idea of a joke in a live-or-death situation?" She hissed._

_She didn't like it that despite the whole confusion and frightening situation, despite her blatant fear, Syusuke was thinking about the accessories she was wearing._

_But Fuji calmly answered, "No, this is my idea of escape in a live-or-death situation."_

_Her eyes sparked with hope. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_He chuckled at her fast changing mood. "But I just did."_

_She sighed and nodded. "It's on my left hand."_

_She shifted and let him see that she was indeed wearing the sakura bracelet._

_He shifted in his seat and reached for her wrist. He secured a finger tightly on the string and pulled sharply. The string broke and the beads scattered around. He looked down and found the piece he was looking for. He picked it up awkwardly and scratched it repeatedly on his rope._

_One of the sakura beads on the bracelet has a rather sharp edge. Kazuki often complained on how it would brush her wrist sometimes, causing a faint red mark. But she really treasured the bracelet so she still wears it often. It was a gift from her father. Not just any gift, it was the first and only gift she received from her father. She didn't have good relationship with her father so she treasured the gift a lot._

_She must be really afraid to overlook his action. She just waited patiently until Fuji could untie himself._

_Finally, after grueling hours of trying to break the rope, it finally snapped. Luckily, not one of their captors came inside the room during the time he was cutting the rope. He pulled his wrists free and rubbed it. There were ugly red rope marks as well as cuts. He sometimes scratched his own skin and it was slightly bleeding. _

_After he untied his ankles, he quickly untied her wrists and ankles and rubbed the sore red parts._

"_Come quick, Kazuki." He motioned her to follow._

_The room was obviously an underground since he could see a dimly lit road. The window must have been just at the bottom part of a wall._

_Just below the small window was a small container. It wasn't that tall but it would do._

_He stepped on the container about a foot tall, and jumped. He got a hold on the open window's edge and he struggled to pull himself up. He sat on the edge and secured his leg on the ledge. He then held his right hand down. She grabbed the hand and he started to hoist her up. Luckily, they were both small in stature and they could just barely pass through the small opening._

_But before he could pull her up completely, the door suddenly opened and the same guy earlier came. He was shocked to see them both escaping but he quickly drew his gun and shot at the dangling leg._

_**BANG!**_

"_Kazuki!" Fuji screamed and with a surge of strength pulled her up in one stroke. She was crying in pain._

_He carried her on his back and ran._

_He hid behind a pile of containers nearby. He can't go on further. The whole situation was taking a toll on his frail body, he was just too tired. Even with the adrenalin rush, he just managed to carry Kazuki a few feet away. He wasn't that muscular after all._

_He saw that the bleeding wasn't stopping at all. He ripped his sleeve off and pushed it on the bloody leg. He ripped the other sleeve and tied it tightly around the wound._

_She winced in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_It hurts." She sobbed. "It's burning."_

'_Shhh…" He cooed. "They might find us."_

_He hissed when he saw the blood flowing out like a dam. The bleeding just won't stop even when he applied pressure. She clamped her hands on the wound to stop the flow of blood._

_She started to panic when she saw the blood pooling around her. He helped her lie down. He pulled his whole shirt off and wrapped it around the wound._

"_Syusuke, the b-bleeding won't s-stop." She hiccuped. She fought hard to keep from wailing, the pain was unbearable!_

"_Syusuke, don't leave me." Her eyes were starting to get unfocused._

"_I-It's cold." She whispered. Her eyes were hazy. She wasn't even looking at him!_

"_Kazuki, stay awake! Don't close your eyes!" He panicked when she dropped her eyelids._

_Her eyelids fluttered and she looked at him._

_She gasped. Her breathing turned to wheezing. Her body was starting to get limp too._

"_Syusuke! H-help me!"_

_A bloodied hand reached for his own trembling ones._

"_I- I don't want t-to die yet. P-please help m-me."_

_The voice faltered. Shallow breaths came from the limp body. All energy was robbed off from the frail frame. Blood was pooling around the body._

"_S-Syusuke! Please save m-me."_

_A small, cold hand was clutching his hand tightly as if it was a lifeline._

"_Hey, where did those brats go?"_

"_They can't be that far away. One of them was shot."_

_His breath hitched as he heard the voices. It was the same voices as their captors._

_Fuji felt his whole body tremble in fear. His cheek stung on the part where one of their captors hit him._

"_Syusuke!"_

_The cold hand tightened its grip. He looked at the bloody mess surrounding the body. He's quite sure that even if they were to escape from here, the gunshot was too deep and the lost blood was too much, the body won't survive._

"_P-Please, Syusuke. Save me!"_

_Tightening his resolve, he clutched the small hand and brought it to his lips. He then leaned down to kiss the bloody forehead, careful not to press on the wound._

_Blood smeared on his lips. It was salty and it made him a bit nauseous._

_His tears kept on flowing out of his eyes._

"_Gomenasai!"_

_It was all he said before he stood up and ran for his life._

"_Syusuke!"_

_The voice rang with desperation and betrayal._

_Rapid footsteps of their captors were heard, heading towards their direction._

"_Syusuke! Syusuke!"_

_The voice kept on shouting his name._

"_Syu-"_

_Tears flooded his vision as he ran and ran for safety._

"_Gomenasai, Kazuki. Please forgive me."_

_Fuji whispered as he continued to run away._

"_SYUSUKEEE!!!!!"_

_**BANG!**_

_A loud scream, a gunshot and there was silence._

_All Fuji remembered were the distant sound of sirens before exhaustion completely took over and he dropped unconscious on the cold cemented alley._

-o0o-

"Neesan?"

Kazuki heard Ryoma's voice.

She tried to open her eyes but she only saw a blurry image of a moving blob.

She blinked and cleared her vision. The image of the worried greenish-black haired boy greeted her view.

"**Ryoma, you look awful."** She wrinkled her nose. She's not used to seeing Ryoma with this kind of expression. He's always poker-faced, smirking when his arrogant side takes over, and frowning when something annoyed him. Sure, he smiles too, he only shows he genuine smile to a few select people consisting of her and Rinko, which is Ryoma's mother.

She reached up and Ryoma, thinking that she would caress his cheek, closed his eyes. She smirked, and then slowly trailed her fingers on the smooth cheek before pinching it.

"**Aww! That hurts!"** He yelped and stepped back, his hand rubbing the red cheek.

"**That's for showing that stupid worried face."** She got up and put her shoes on.

"**I think you'll be fine."** Ryoma said, with a cute scowl on his face.

Then she remembered something. **"Am I still in school?"**

He nodded. **"You were out only for a few minutes. I was excluded out for morning practice since I have to watch over you."**

"**Then, it's still early."** She stood up and walked towards Ryoma.

"**About half an hour until classes start." **He handed her tennis bag and she accepted it with a smile.

"**Thanks, Ryoma."**

His eyebrows wrinkled, **"What for?"**

"**For watching over me, what else brat?"** She stuck out a tongue at the boy.

He just shrugged and ignored her.

"Hey brat, want to play a game? I'll let you beat me this time as a sign of my thanks." She grinned at the boy who grimaced.

He turned his back and pulled his cap, "No, thanks. I'll beat you on my own."

"Che, you're such a brat!" She chuckled at the boy who just snorted a reply.

"Well then, let's go the Administrator's Office. I still need to get my schedule, remember?" She asked at the boy.

Ryoma and his parents arrived at Japan earlier than her because she had to take care of some minor things in America. After settling all problems, she immediately booked a flight to Japan. It had been about two weeks since school started but with the help of Nanjiro-san and Ryuzaki-sensei, she was enrolled at Seigaku.

"Sure, I'll take you there."

She then grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

"Kazuki? You're awake now?"

Fuji's glorious face greeted her view. Shoulder-length chestnut hair, piercing azure orbs, and a delicate, almost effeminate face.

She fought the urge to faint. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at the smiling boy.

"Fuji." She spat out the name like it was dirt on her mouth.

Fuji noticed that she called him 'Fuji' and not 'Syusuke' like she had always done but he shrugged it off. He looked worriedly at the girl.

"I'm glad you're awake now." He smiled, "I'm so worried when you fainted out there. I can't escape practice but I ran here the instant practice ende—."

"Fuji." She cut off his ranting. She noticed a bouncing red-head and a guy with a weird haircut behind Fuji but she chose to ignore their presence. She's just too angry right now, seeing the face of the man who had been the center of her rage for a long time.

"What is it? Do you need anything? I could get it for y—"

She smiled menacingly, "Don't you find it weird, Fuji?"

"Weird? What's weird?" Fuji was confused.

"You know, it's weird to be worried over someone who you abandoned to die. Don't you think so?"

She left Fuji at the door with his companions. Ryoma trailed silently behind her. He fully understood Kazuki's feeling.

And he thought, _'So, Fuji's the bastard who left her dying at the alley.'_

He then felt anger rise to his chest. Anger directed at his senpai. His protectiveness overtook him and he vowed to himself, _'I won't let Fuji get close to neesan even in a 5-foot distance.'_

_

* * *

_Unagi Sushi– This is a type of sushi made from freshwater eel.

Itadakimasu – This is being said right before a meal, roughly translating to 'Thank you for the food!' or something like that.

Sakura – Cherry blossom. You know, those pretty pink things. I love cherry blossom!

* * *

_**Well, that's it. How was that?**_

_**Reviews are very much welcomed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Beneath Closed Eyes

By: The Demise of the Fallen Angel

* * *

Summary: Pain. Anguish. Self-hatred. Fuji has to put on a smiling mask to hide from his past. He had to hide his guilt and agony for he abandoned a very special person a long time ago…

_**Chapter dedicated to SmartOotori, therealmeissecret(na tinatawag akong ate), and to those who appreciated this story. Arigatou!  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Normal Conversation"

"**English"**

Disclaimer: Yes, I wish I owned Prince of Tennis. Unfortunately, I don't.

* * *

Chapter III

Fuji was thinking deeply about the recent events.

Seeing Kazuki again was a real shock. Must be for her too since she fainted when she saw his face. He then learned that she was living with the Echizens for a reason he has yet to find out. The hostile reception, the murderous glare, the venomous words, yup, Kazuki definitely hates him.

'_It's weird to be worried over someone who you abandoned to die. Don't you think so?'_

He sighed. And now, she's his classmate and sitting just three chairs away from him.

He's currently on his last period for the day. After classes, he would usually go to tennis practice. But tennis seemed to be the last thing on his mind right now. His thoughts are focused on the girl sitting on the other side of the room.

He sighed again, fiddled with his pen and glanced at the said person on the corner of his eye.

"Fuji-kun, what is the answer to the problem on the board?" The teacher asked, noticing that Fuji, one of his best students wasn't paying attention to the lesson.

Without looking at the board or the teacher, he answered confidently, "x is equal to 4 square root of 3."

Everyone looked at him as if he grew another head on his shoulder. His classmates snickered and even the object of his attention looked at him bizarrely.

The teacher coughed, "Fuji-kun, that was the answer to the problem 5 minutes ago."

He looked at his open textbook (which was opened at page 114), then to his seatmate's book (which was opened at page 121), then to the board. _'Damn.'_

"Fuji, detention after school for not paying attention to class." The teacher sighed and proceeded with their current topic.

He felt something poking his side and saw Eiji with a concerned look. "Fuji, are you okay? You seemed out of it."

He smiled his normal smile, effectively hiding his true emotions, "I'm fine, Eiji."

Eiji smiled back, "If you say so."

**RIIIIIIIINNG!**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the last period and the start of club activities. He gathered his books and placed them inside his bag while looking at Kazuki, who was doing the exact same thing. She rushed out of the classroom before he could even get her attention.

"Eiji, can you tell Coach Ryuzaki and Tezuka that I can't come on today's practice?"

The redhead looked at him and nodded, "Sure, you still have detention, right?"

"Thanks."

The redhead sped off since Tezuka won't be happy if the regulars were late.

When he was the only one left in the room, he wiped the smile off his face. He sighed. He seemed to do that a lot lately.

Kazuki was avoiding him, it was as obvious as the sun rising on the east, and he doesn't like it.

'_I need to talk with her.' _Fuji thought with conviction.

He slowly walked out of the room to serve his detention, and maybe torture someone a bit.

-o0o-

Kazuki reached the river and she stopped running. She knew it was pathetic, avoiding Syu-, Fuji when it was obvious that the boy wanted to approach her, but it's all she can do for now. She had to avoid Fuji or she might not be able to stop herself and make drastic actions that she would sooner regret.

'_On second thought, killing Fuji wouldn't be a bad idea at all.' _She mused. Her inner self wanted to laugh maniacally but she held herself. Letting her bloodthirsty inner self wouldn't be good.

"OI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" A shrill voice shouted and before she knew it, a body collided with her, forcing both of them to fall into the cold river.

**SPLASH!**

A hand jerked her up, out of the water as she gasped for air.

"I'm so sorry." She heard a voice say but she was busy catching her breath so she let the boy who bumped her pull her out of the river. She was soaked from head to toe and she couldn't repress a shiver.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

She turned a murderous glare to him, "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY TO YOU!!!"

He was obviously pissed at her outburst, "I ALREADY SAID SORRY!"

"WELL, YOUR SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH! CAN'T YOU SEE? I'M SOAKING WET!" She practically screamed at the boy's ear.

"Why you-"

"Kirihara!" A voice thundered and the boy's eyes widened in horror.

"S-Sanada-fukubuchou."

She looked behind her and saw a dark haired guy wearing a cap and a purple haired teen with eyeglasses.

"Practice ended half an hour ago but you have to run 200 laps tomorrow for causing trouble earlier." The guy with cap said plainly.

"But Sana-"

"You want additional laps? Yukimura wasn't pleased with your attitude earli-"

**ACHOO!**

All three boys looked at the girl who looked like she was about to faint.

"Who is this Kirihara? A friend of yours?" The purple haired one asked.

"Uhh, well I was kind of running and I bumped into her and we fell into the river." The guy called Kirihara said sheepishly.

"Anyway, you look like you could use a warm bath. Could you tell us your address so we could drop you off?" The purple haired teen offered his jacket and she accepted it, muttering a small thanks.

"Actually, I'm not from this part of town."

He nodded and looked at the dark haired guy, "Say Sanada, isn't Yukimura's house around this area?"

The Sanada guy nodded. "Perhaps we could bring both of these shivering puppies to him. They could use a warm bath."

The guy was hesitating so he added, "Akaya can't catch a cold before the tournament." With that, the Sanada guy nodded and led the way.

The purple haired guy looked at her, "Our friend, Yukimura's house is nearby. If you want, you could take a warm bath there."

Sensing no danger or malice whatsoever in the offer, she accepted. She's felling a bit woozy anyway, she doubts she could make it to her home without fainting. And as proof…

**ACHOO!**

-o0o-

"Thank you for letting me use the bathroom." She bowed to the effeminate blue-haired stranger who apparently owned the house.

He just smiled warmly, "It's nothing. It's a good thing Yagyuu brought you here before you could catch a cold."

"Yagyuu?" She inquired.

"Ah, that's right. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi." The purple-haired guy said while pushing his glasses up.

"I am Yukimura Seiichi, this little one is Kirihara Akaya and that one is Sanada Genichirou." Yukimura said while pointing to the seaweed haired brat and the guy with the cap. "We're the tennis regulars of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu."

"It's nice meeting you all. I'm Ichijou Kazuki, third year from Seishun Gakuen."

"So, Ichijou-san-"

"Kazuki would be fine." She smiled at Yukimura. The man had been nothing but kind and helpful to her.

He returned the smile as well, "Then please call me Seiichi as well. Anyway, as I was saying, it's getting late and your parents must be worried about you. My friends will accompany you home."

"Why do we have to?!" Kirihara suddenly screamed.

"Akaya, because you ran into her and as responsible citizens, we have to make sure she gets home safely. After all, it's your fault she almost got a cold." Yukimura smiled sweetly, uhhm, okay maybe a bit too sweetly. Kirihara's reaction was instantaneous. He quieted down and cowered in fear.

She was a bit surprised at his reaction. It's not everyday you see a loud mouthed brat cringe in fear after being reprimanded by an effeminate boy who's smiling sweetly albeit a little dangerously. Last time she saw this was when Syusu-

She immediately stopped her train of thoughts. A not so noticeable frown appeared on her face. Yukimura's sharp eyes, however caught this slight change in her expression

"Kazuki-san? Is there something wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

She shook her head and assured the boy she's fine. Yukimura ushered his teammates and a new found friend to the front door to send them off.

"Then we'll be going. Thank you so much for helping me." She bowed to Yukimura.

"I hope we could meet again, Kazuki."

She noticed the lack of honorific. Coming from others, Kazuki would usually be agitated or annoyed, but from Yukimura, it seemed natural. The genuine kindness she saw in his sparkling eyes erased all her uneasiness away.

"I'm sure we would, Seiichi-kun."

"Take care of her." Yukimura said to his teammates who nodded in approval, sans Kirihara who frowned and sulked.

"Oh, and Akaya," Yukimura's voice turned a bit virulent, "I haven't forgiven what you have done at practice, so the punishment stands still."

Kirihara mumbled a series of curses under his breath.

"Are you complaining, A-ka-chan?" Yukimura's smile had gone a notch sharper.

The boy shook his head furiously, "N-No, not at all, Yukimura-buchou!"

"Then you have to arrive early at tomorrow's morning practice to start with your laps." Kirihara nodded. "Genichirou, could I bother you with a request. Please make sure Akaya runs his laps. I'm afraid I can't attend morning practice tomorrow."

"Hnn…" Sanada let out a small grunt of conformity.

"Yukimura, we'll be going. Don't worry, we'll make sure Ichijou-san would be home safely." Yagyuu said.

They bid their goodbyes and walked off.

-o0o-

"Oi, obasan!

Her eyebrows twitched, "Who're you calling obasan, brat?!" She glared at the seaweed-haired Kirihara who just smirked.

"Well, you're an obasan since you're older that me. Besides, you look like one anyway." Kirihara shrugged his shoulders.

"Akaya, don't provoke Ichijou-san. If Yukimura hears of this, he will increase your punishment." Yagyuu admonished while Kirihara just frowned.

She smiled at Yagyuu, "Thank you, Yagyuu-san, for keeping the brat in bay. I'm afraid the kid makes me insanely FURIOUS that I want to WRING his neck. Oh, and please call me Kazuki."

Yagyuu's eyebrow raised a bit when he heard the subtle warning directed to Kirihara. "It would be my pleasure, Kazuki-san." Kirihara scoffed but he was ignored. "Kirihara's tongue may be a bit too sharp but don't worry, he's relatively harmless off the court and without a racket. It's best for you to ignore his incessant whining."

"I think that would be the best thing to do." She agreed.

The trip was rather quiet, but the battle between Kirihara and Kazuki continued in the form of a glaring contest. They reached a huge temple and the boys were surprised when she stopped.

"So, this is my stop."

Kirhara's jaw dropped. "You're living in here?!"

"Why, isn't that obvious? Or is it just that your meager brain can't process information anymore?" She smirked deviously.

"Hmph! You're being loud again obasan."

She twitched. Oh, how she hate this brat!

Yagyuu must have sensed her thoughts, so before she could strangle Kirihara, he interrupted.

"Kazuki-san, we'll be going then."

She WOKE up from her plotting of 'How to Kill Kirihara-brat' and turned to Yagyuu.

"Oh, okay. Thank you very much for the help, though I wouldn't say the same to the brat."

Kirihara was about to protest but she cut him off. She had been bothered with this for a while now.

"Yagyuu-san?"

"Yes?"

"Uhmm… Is Sanada-san always this quiet?"

Yagyuu had a faint smirk, just barely visible as he pushed his eyeglasses while looking at the twitching Sanada on the corner of his eye. "Yes, he had always been this quiet." With that said, the three boys turned and walked off the opposite direction.

'_Actually, if I'm not seeing Sanada-san, I wouldn't even believe he's walking with us. What a weird bunch. An effeminate fragile-looking buchou, a stoic fukubuchou, a megane gentleman, and a loud-mouthed devil-brat.'_

-o0o-

The moment Kazuki stepped in the household, a loud crash greeted her as well as a blur of white and brown jumping onto her unsuspecting arms.

"Damn that cat! Where did it run off to?" Echizen Nanjirou, former tennis professional, father of Echizen Ryoma, foster father to Ichijou Kazuki, an old, lazy monk-like pervert, and probably the biggest idiot that ever lived, crashed into one of the pillars near the front door.

"Karupin! Did Nan-jichan torture you again?" She crooned at the Himalayan cat who purred in return as she rubbed the cat behind the ears.

"TORTURE! Kazu-chan, that cat was the one torturing me! Look, look, it bit me!" Nanjirou showed his left hand that had a swollen cat bite.

"Nan-jichan, Karupin is a smart cat. He wouldn't bite when not provoked." She pouted.

Nanjirou looked like a rejected puppy as he sulked in a corner. "Even Kazu-chan cares for the cat more than me."

She smiled at her foster father's immaturity and grabbed the swollen hand. He looked at her questioningly.

"Come on, I'll just get the first-aid kit."

Nanjirou jumped up, bouncing into his usual playful mood again singing "Yay, Kazu-chan cares for me!" as he did a little victory dance.

She laughed at the silly sight. Nevertheless, for her, it made Nanjirou look adorable. She always had a soft spot for her foster father.

"Oi, Oyaji! What's with the ruckus? And what did you do to Karupin?" She saw Ryoma walking down the stairs with a slightly disheveled appearance.

Karupin, having sensed his master jumped out of her arms and trudged towards Ryoma. Ryoma picked the cat up and ran his fingers through the smooth snow fur.

"**Hee, did practice tire you out that much, Ryo?"**

"**Shut it, neesan!"**

"**Ooh, tell me what happened."** Kazuki grabbed his arm and pushed him on the couch as she sat beside him. **"So, what did they make you do that made you this tired?"**

"**I-It was horrible!"** Ryoma cringed, probably remembering the events at his practice. **"There was this weird senpai who punished us by drinking that horrible drink." **This time, Ryoma's face twisted in annoyance**. "I actually vomited the drink out and I felt horrible."** Ryoma leaned on her and she threaded her fingers on his smooth ebony locks. The green tinge on his hair never failed to amuse her.

She thought he would stop at his rant but Ryoma continued**, "He then made us wear weights, which wasn't a problem at first but **Tezuka-buchou **made us run a lot of laps around the courts! I was so tired."** Ryoma mumbled the last part under his breath. She chuckled. Ryoma would never admit that he was weak and tired which she found cute.

She patted the younger boy on the back and stood up.

"I'll be going upstairs, Ryo. Tell obasama I won't be eating dinner tonight." The boy merely nodded as he continued to pet Karupin.

Once inside the confines of her room, Kazuki immediately sunk on her bed.

Avoiding Syusuke was a lot more difficult and tiring than what she expected. Then she had to meet that loud-mouthed annoying brat. Oh, on the good side, she met the wonderful Yukimura Seiichi-kun and the very polite and gentlemanly Yagyuu Hiroshi-san, one of the best things that happened to her since she arrived in Japan.

She drifted off to sleep, a restless sleep that is. She tossed and turned on her bed as she dreamt of that dream that had been haunting her for 5 long years.

Tomorrow would be another day to avoid a certain Fuji Syusuke. Or so she thought…

* * *

Fukubuchou – vice captain

Megane – this means eyeglasses

Jichan – informal way of saying uncle

Oyaji – informal way of saying father

Obasama – formal way of saying aunt

* * *

_**Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions, requests are all welcomed(in fact they are encouraged)!**_


End file.
